


Usm stuff

by kittyspring



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	1. Roomies at night

A/n: Set at the end of season 1 and the start of season 2

It was a long day and the gang was looking forward to some sleep. Aunt may walked into the living room where the five teens sat slowly dozing off in their seats. She smiled at them "alright I put blankets and pillows in peters room for you and Ava you'll be sleeping in my room" she told them. Ava stood up from the chair, she tryed to hide a yawn " thanks miss Parker." The two girls walked out of the livingroom as the boys started standing. Pete streached then made his way to the stairs. The others fallowed him still trying to fight the urge to drop down and pass out on the floor of the hall. They walked into Peters room and lazely grabbed a blanket and pillow from the stack aunt May left them. Luke dropped onto the spot by Petes door with a loud thud. Danny threw a pillow on the floor at the end of Peters bed. He lowered himself to the ground and wrapped the blanket around himself. Sam glared tiredly at the two for taking the closest spots. He walked around the bed to the spot by the window. He layed down and looked up at peters bed. Peter layed on the bed with his head hanging off the end slightly. "Night" Sam mubbled then fell asleep instantly.

Peter woke up to the faint sound of whimpering. He opened his eyes slowly unsure if he was hearing right. He raised his head and stared at the darkness of his room. He jolted when the sight registered in his tired mind. Sam was curled up in a ball holding onto his pillow for dear life. He was clearly still asleep. Peter pushed himself off the bed and crouched onto the floor. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave it a light squiz. "Sam" he whispered "hey Sam wake up". A shakey gasp came from the teen as he awoke. His eyes were filled with tears that fell down his face when he opened his eyes. He looked at Peter. Peter removed his hand and smiled at him. Sam rubbed his eye trying to get rid of anymore tears. "It's ok Sam it was just a dream" Peter told him. He tryed to hold back a sob as he fought some tears back. "Its stupid" he said removing his hand to show an angry expression. He sat up and took in a deep breath. "It's OK, we all have nightmares. They're not real." Peter thought a moment then smiled at sam. "As a wise man once told me 'What's real are the dreams we make, how we live our lives every day.'" Sam looked at the ground for a moment. "Do you have bad dreams" he finally asked, looking up at Peter. The teens smile fell "ya I do" Sam smiled and layed back down. "Ok you can go away now" Peter rolled his eyes and stood. He layed down in his bed "night" he mumbled. "Night" Danny and Luke sang. Peter threw a pillow at Luke "it's rude to easdrop" he chuckled. "Kinda hard when your so loud" he threw the pillow back. "By the way nice speech" he teased Peter. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his pillow. "Ok good night", "night" the two sang again. The room was silent aside from the collective snoring from all four boys.


	2. Battle roal

It was late at night when it happened. Most of the students were a sleep and were unprepared when Spider-Man attacked. Amadeus used his iron suit to turn on the lights as Ava lept from her bed, aming her claws at Spider-Man. He backed away and shot his web shooters at her. She hit the wall and power man ran to unstick her. He shot the web shooters again, sticking power man to white tiger and the wall. He flipped as iron fist made to punch the ground by his feet. "Why are you doing this spider, we are your friends" iron fist told him. Spider-Mans spider sense went off and he ducked out of the way of daggers light daggers she shot from behind him. The daggers hit iron fist, sending him into a bed and knocking him out. "Cool it spidey I-I don't wana hurt you" venom held his arm out ready to attack. Spider-Man shot his web at venoms chest and pulled him off his feet. Venom yelped as he was flong across the room into dagger. He shot his web at squirrel girl as she woke. He trapped her in her bed along with her squirrels. "My tail oh your so dead" she squeaked. "Sheild Spider-Man is attacking us help" Amadeus radioed shield through his iron spider tech. Spider-Man shot his web fluid at the open hatch of the armer. "Hey" Amadeus yelled as his system short circuited. He was flung from his spot on the bed by Spider-Mans web. He was sent flying into venom who was starting to stand up. Spider-Man webbed the three to the ground. "Dagger" cloak yelled. He levitated into the air and was instently webbed to the wall. Ka-Zar lept at the spider with his spear in hand. Spider-Man dodged the attack and jumped over kaz-Zar. He tagged him with his web and when he landed he pulled the web so Kaz-Zar went flying into the wall. He webbed the savage to the spot above white tiger and power man. All that was left was zabu and nova. The saber tooth roared at him then started charging. Spider-Man caught zabu in mid air and threw him across the room. The cat hit his head but still got up. Spider-Man webbed him to the corner and zabu roared in anger. "Don't just sit there nova stop him" white tiger said as she struggled to get free. Spider-Man looked up at the far bed. Nova floated down to the ground and took a fighting stands. "I don't wana hurt you webs but I will if I have to" he said. He charged at the web slinger. Spider-Man stood up straight and stepped to the side as nova passed him. He quickly turned and cought the web strings that were shot at him. He pulled them forcing Spider-Man to leave the ground. The spider quickly detached from the web strings and baraced himself to land on the wall. He looked at nova, nova shot an energy blast at him causing Spider-Man to crawl up the wall and onto the ceiling. "He can do that, that is so cool" venom cheered. "More like uber gross AHH" Spider-Man jumped onto nova and knocked his helmet so he couldn't see. Nova started flying around the room trying to set his helmet back in place. He zoomed around till he got his helmet to sit right, he saw he was heading for the floor. He yelled as Spider-Man jumped off him with enough force to send nova to the floor. He bounced on the floor and slided to the wall. He groaned in pain trying to focus his eyes. Spider-Man walked to him with kaz-zar's spear in hand. Novas eyes widend as he raised the spear above his chest. He started panicking as the room gasped. A loud bang from the door told everyone sheild was outside trying to get in but the door was locked. Then nova got an idea, he remembered all the times someone had lost their reason and Spider-Man brought them back by reminding them who they were. "W-wait web-head its me nova, your teammate, you know classic team with white tiger, power man, and iron fist" Spider-Man hassittated a second and nova was able to kick the wall and push himself between the web slingers legs before he brought down the spear. Spider man turned to him, ready to leap at him again. "Come on fight whatever's happening, I know you can... Your strong ok" he admited. He dodged Spider-Man's attack and landed on the ground. "Man of light my spears" Kaz-Zar shouted. Nova looked at the savages bed. He quickly zoomed over to the bed and grabbed a spear just in time as Spider-Man made to Wack his head. He blocked the attack and pushed the web slinger back. "Remember all those battles we had protecting people, remember when we saved earth from the tratary, you said I was the coolest super hero you knew" nova smirked. His smile was quickly whipped off his face when Spider-Man collided spears with him. "Stop goofing around" Luke told him even though he couldn't see what was going on. "Remember how much you fought fury about joining the team becuase you didn't want us to get hurt, remember what you did for Conners and Osborn" he collided spears with him again and again like they were swords. "Your the kind of person that doesn't give up even when everyone elts has." Spider-Man made for his head and nova dodged it then kicked him in the chin, it looked like he was winning this. "You believe in people that's... Probably why fury wanted you to be our leader, becuase your determined and clever and the less selfish person I know." Now that he started he couldn't stop. "Look at all you accomplished, you gave the hulk enough self esteem to join the avengers, you stopped at least five world wars, you saved Norman Osborn and stop a few people from becoming villains. You even saved all of us from ourselves" he kicked spider man back and he stumbled. Spider-Man sacked nova so he'd step backwards closer to the pile of students webed to the ground. "Your uncle would be proud" another idea hit him. "With great power comes great responsibility" he quoted. Spider man hit his wrist hard, sending his weapon flying. Nova leaned agenst the wall and he held his wrist. "OW WEB-HEAD" he saw the point of the spear and instinctively flinched as he flong to him. To his suprise it hit the side of his head. He glanced at the spear then looked up at spider man. "Uh s-Sam" he mummbled. "Punch him in case he doesn't have full control" Amadeus yelled. "Sorry webs" he lit up his fist and punched Spider-Man hard, sending him flying to the ground a few inches away from nova. The spider layed limp on the ground and nova sighed in relief. The door was smashed by rhino and the agents started pooring in with their guns raised high. Once they spotted Spider-Man on the ground they lowered their guns and maid their way to the heroes stuck to the walls and floor. Nova walked over to spider man and kneeled down by him. "What happened in here" furys voice rang. "Spider-Man went phyco and started attaching us" white tiger told. Fury looked from her to the unconscious Spiderman. "Unusual, Nova bring him into the healing room" he commanded and turned to walk away. Nova placed his hands under spiderman then lifted him. He had to use the Nova force to help him carry the heavy arachnid. He fallowed fury through the halls to the medical room. He layed Spider-Man down on a metal bed then removed his mask. He stared at the unconscious spider. His cheek was red where nova hit him. Fury was searching the computer for the servallince footage of the dorm/ study room. He watched the footage on fast forward as he opened up sevrail tabs with the news and sheild information on them. 

"Alright I'm here" cho said walking into the room. He was free of his iron spider outfit and looked severely angry. "Good I need a doctor on Spider-Man" fury said turning away from the computer. Cho stopped by the metal bed Peter was laying on. He looked from the spider to the computer, his eyes widened at what he saw on the screen. "Mezmerio how did he get lose" he asked. "Don't know but Spider-Man was the last one to visit him aside from two other agents, I'm sending the team in" fury started walking to the door. "Nova you stay here I need a man to watch the medical room" nova nodded as fury left. Cho removed the tabs off the computer and opened up a window with Spider-Mans medical records on them and a window showing his current health. The table acted like many machines, monater info his brain wave activity and normal body functions. "Heart rate seemes normal, brain pattern accurate, he's fine just knocked out" cho said. Nova breathed a sigh of relief at the news. He looked from the monator to Peter, his cheek was starting to swell a little from the punch. "That was amazing what you did, I don't know how but you got him to come to his senses even if it was breavly" cho turned to him. "Oh that I was just doing what he would have done, it was probably that quote his always saying" nova told. Cho looked like he was contemplating something. "I don't know he didn't stop untill you yelled that nickname" he looked at Peter still thinking about something. "What no it just took a minute for the thing to set in" nova looked at Peter with a sad look on his face. Cho seemed unconvinced that it was the quote but he wasn't pressing the manner, love affairs weren't things he liked to get mixed up in.


	3. night shift

"Why do I gotta do it" Sam whispered as he Ave and Danny snuck up the stairs to Peters room. "Because you lost the game now shhh" Ave told him. He sighed he did lose the game of rock paper scissor. The game was played to see which of the three would break into Peters house and sneak into his room to grab the stuff he barrowed. Dispite losing Ave and Danny fallowed him inside anyway probably to make sure he did the task or to laugh at him. He opened the door to Peters room and quietly tip toed inside. Ave and Danny stayed by the door and cruged low in case they we're spotted and needed to run. Sam walked to the desk. On top was Aves math book, Danny's pencil case, and Sam's special pencil. He grabbed the pencil the the case and then the text book. He turned to leave but tripped on the desk chair. He dropped what he was holding onto the floor with a loud thud. Peter jolted from his slumber and turned to Sam. "Wha-sam" he asked. The others started at him fearfully. "Say it's a dream he's dreaming" Ava whispered loudly. Sam glanced at her before straightening up "uh Ya it's a dream this is all a dream" he smiled nervously. Peter stared at him a moment, barely opening his eyes. He gave a tired smile then got up from the bed. He walked over to the desk where Sam was standing. Sam stepped back only to collid with the desk. Peter stood in his personal space bubble making Sam nervous. He swallowed hard and Peter wrapped his arms around sam. He exhaled deeply then stood up. He lend down again to kiss Sam cheek. Sam blushed and Peter chuckled. He pulled away and gave a satisfied smile. "Come to bed when your done" he said softly. He turned away and walked to the bed. He collapsed on top instantly going back to sleep. Sam stood there staring at the sleeping webslinger for a moment. He turned and walked out of the room as quitly as he could. He kept walking ignoring the looks Ave and Danny were giving him. They walked into the living room and exited out of the window. They we're silent about what happened but Sam couldn't help but wonder what kind of dreams does Peter have.


	4. grey but sunny

It was a grey, quite day in new York. The gloomy weather that threatened rain had everybody in a sour mood. When the bell at midtown high rang signaling the end of the school day all the students ran outside to beat the rain home. Peter Parker on the other hand walked slowly down the street as the students hurried on buses or ran giggling across the street and out of sight. He took in a deep breath and let a smile cross his face. He loved gloomy days except when he had to fight crime in it cause it always started raining. But that was just his luck, Peter Parker Mister unlucky.   
He walked down a few blocks from the school with his hands in his pocket. In his pocket was his aunt Mays bank card, she gave it to him earlier that day so he could buy supplies for dinner. He walked into the cold grocery store that was crowded with mothers and grandparents. He grabbed a basket then walked down an aisle and took out the list of things to get. One by one he gathered the ingredients as he walked through the store. When his basket was full he walked to the check out line. He payed for the items then made to leave with the bag of groceries.   
"Webs is that you er I mean Pete" called a high raspy voice. Peter turned to the check out counters behind him. Sam Alexander, a newbee at the high school was holding his own bag of groceries. He walked up to Peter and the two walked out of the store together. "Whats with the groceries, doesn't sheild have their own supplies" Peter asked. "Ya but I like to cook my own stuff plus the stuff they buy is Danny stuff" he told while looking at his bag. "Danny stuff" Peter questioned with a smile. They walked onto the street and headed down it in the direction of queens. "Ya you know stuff only Danny would eat, that's why Luke always goes out to eat." Peter was silent which is strange for him but he knew the subject of living arangments, and family were a touchy subject with his team mates expecally Sam and Ava. "Why don't you cook for them" Peter asked knowing the answer. "Ya mabey if they paid me for the food but as great as I am, I'm not cooking for them" Peter rolled his eyes he knew that was coming. "Well mabey you can cook for me sometime if your so great" Peter nudged him lightly. Sam blushed and looked up at the taller. "You wish, I wouldn't cook for you even if you payed me." Peter smiled at him even if he was annoying sometimes Sam could be funny but he'd never admit that. Sam looked up at the sky "I hate gloomy days" He said bitterly. Peter glanced up at the sky "really I think their filled with H2o." Sam looked at Peter with an anoyed expression "really" he said. Peter frowned "Ya I know it wasn't that good" he admitted. "But I do like gloomy days", "I don't. You expect rain when it's gloomy out and half the time it doesn't even rain." He complained. "So you hate waiting for the rain" he smiled at the thought thinking it really suited Sam inmpatients. The two fell silent as they made it a few blocks away from the store. Water droplets started to fall from the sky little by little. The two looked from the ground that was being slowly darkened as it got wet from the sky. The rain started Pouring down harder. The two stopped walking as Sam made a noise of anoyince and Peter chuckled. "Whats so funny" he asked over the sound of the heavey rain. Quickly they were becoming soaked but Peter was smiling. "You were complaining about the rain" he chuckled. Sam glared at him. He looked around and noticed a tarp. "Come on let's hide under the tarp till a taxi comes by" he told. Sam turned to the tarp and mumbled angerly as he walked. Peter took in a deep breath and fallowed. They stood under the tarp, watching to road for taxis. Peter continued to smile and that annoyed sam. He looked up at the webslinger, ready to yell at him but when he saw the smile on his face he blushed. He had never seen peter smile like that. Peter turned to him and he quickly looked away. "You should come over" he started. Sam looked at him "Just until the rain stops" sam looked away. "Fine but I'm still not cooking for you" he told bitterly. "That's fine... TAXI" peter called to a taxi but it already had someone inside. The road was filled with cars coming and going but the street was empty. Sam shook from the cold. He hated the rain, he hated being wet but he was stuck there. He looked up at peter who was still smiling. Sam couldn't help but stare at him he just looked so handsome in the rain. A loud honk inturupted his thoughts. They both looked at a black car that had pulled up. Peters smile grew at the sight of the car "that's Harry's car come on" Peter told Sam. He walked out from under the tarp and into the pouring rain. Sam watched him go. He tightened his grip on the bag be was holding. "Come on Sam" peter called to him. He stopped near the car. Sam glared at the car "it's fine I called Nick" he lied. Peters smile fell "alright" he yelled over the rain. He turned to the car and opened the door. Sam could hear Harry's laugh. He hated Harry, he hated how Peter acted when it came to Harry. He watched the car drive off. He was alone in the rain with his thoughts. He couldnt call sheild he knew fury would be mad. So he waited till the road was clear enough for him to put on the helmet so he could fly home. He looked down at the ground. He could hardly hear the cars over the rain, it was kinda peaceful bit mostly irritating. His thoughts wandered to peter and how much he loved the rain. It was stupid to like the rain but Peter was always able to find something positive about negative things. That's one of the reasons Sam liked him so much. Though he'd never say it to Peters face that would just be embarrassing.


	5. night shift

"Why do I gotta do it" Sam whispered as he Ave and Danny snuck up the stairs to Peters room. "Because you lost the game now shhh" Ave told him. He sighed he did lose the game of rock paper scissor. The game was played to see which of the three would break into Peters house and sneak into his room to grab the stuff he barrowed. Dispite losing Ave and Danny fallowed him inside anyway probably to make sure he did the task or to laugh at him. He opened the door to Peters room and quietly tip toed inside. Ave and Danny stayed by the door and cruged low in case they we're spotted and needed to run. Sam walked to the desk. On top was Aves math book, Danny's pencil case, and Sam's special pencil. He grabbed the pencil the the case and then the text book. He turned to leave but tripped on the desk chair. He dropped what he was holding onto the floor with a loud thud. Peter jolted from his slumber and turned to Sam. "Wha-sam" he asked. The others started at him fearfully. "Say it's a dream he's dreaming" Ava whispered loudly. Sam glanced at her before straightening up "uh Ya it's a dream this is all a dream" he smiled nervously. Peter stared at him a moment, barely opening his eyes. He gave a tired smile then got up from the bed. He walked over to the desk where Sam was standing. Sam stepped back only to collid with the desk. Peter stood in his personal space bubble making Sam nervous. He swallowed hard and Peter wrapped his arms around sam. He exhaled deeply then stood up. He lend down again to kiss Sam cheek. Sam blushed and Peter chuckled. He pulled away and gave a satisfied smile. "Come to bed when your done" he said softly. He turned away and walked to the bed. He collapsed on top instantly going back to sleep. Sam stood there staring at the sleeping webslinger for a moment. He turned and walked out of the room as quitly as he could. He kept walking ignoring the looks Ave and Danny were giving him. They walked into the living room and exited out of the window. They we're silent about what happened but Sam couldn't help but wonder what kind of dreams does Peter have.


	6. I gotta tell

A/n: this was a dream I had so it's not very good but I can't stop thinking about it.

Sam and Aunt May were out for the day like they were every Saturday. Saturday was there adventure day where they'd run off and try new hobbies together. Today they were taking a pottery class together. Sam was excited and couldn't stop smiling the whole drive. Aunt May on the other hand had a worried look on her face. But anytime sam would turn to her she forced a smile. She pulled into the parking lot then unlocked the door. Sam unbuckled his seat belt and rushed out the door. Aunt May smiled at his enthusiasm and exited the car. They walked up to the building. It was a learning center where many different classes were held. Sam and Aunt May spent some Saturdays in the building. But Aunt May was more of an outdoors person. She preferred adrenaline over achieving a new skill. Though sometimes she found the classes here fun like French cooking class that she still has yet to master. She looked at the piece of paper taped to the wall, displaying what class was in the room. After four doors they found the pottery class. Inside was a group of middle aged woman who all seemed egar to be tought. Sam and Aunt May sat down across from each other. Sam's smile haddent faltered in the slightest. He looked at Aunt May hoping she'd smile back. She stared at the wet clay in front of her and sighed quietly. Sams smile fell, he had never seen Aunt May look so worried and sad. He wanted to ask what was wrong but the teacher walked into the class. He told the class what they were doing then told them to hit the button on the leg of their table to spin it. The class did as they were told. Most of them were attempting to make a vase but Sam was making a bowl. He moved his fingers gently over the clay, guiding it into the shape he wanted.   
"Very good" said the teacher from behind him. Sam jumped but his hands stayed steady on the clay. "Th-thank you" he stuttered. The teacher hummed a smile and turned to the lady next to him. "Oh miss you need to add some more water, you have to keep the clay wet" he told her. Sam glanced at him. The teacher was very well built and had a soft voice. He looked at Aunt May. She snorted at the look on his face. He was blushing a bright pink and his body was tense except for his hands. He looked back down at his clay. He reached over and wet his hands in the water bowl then continued guiding the clay. The teacher walked away and he became less tense. Aunt Mays snort rang in his head and he smiled. He was glad she was having a good time.

An hour passed and sam was finally done making his bowl. He stopped the spinning table. The teacher walked over with a packet of stickey notes.   
"Wow that looks really good misster... " sam blushed at the man. "Ah Sam" he forced himself to say. The man wrote down his name on one of the notes. "Phone number" he asked. Before Sam could respond, Aunt May spoke. "It's the same as mine" she told the teacher. She grabbed her purse and walked to the sink to wash her hands. The teacher placed the sticky note on the table and walked away to one of the other girls still here. Sam stood and made his way to the sink. Aunt May was whiping her hands on a paper towel. She had that look on her face again. Sam washed his hands as fast as he could. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but he didn't wanna do it in public and embarrass her. He grabbed the paper towel and whipped his hands. "Sam are you alright" Aunt May asked, noticing how quiet he was. "Ya I'm fine" he responded. "Are you alright" he asked figuring if she asked then it was alright for him to. "I'm... Great" she forced a smile. The two turned and left the room. They were both quiet in the hall. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts. They walked outside and headed to the car. They both got in. As Aunt May went to put in the key Sam spoke. "Are you sure your OK because you seemed worried about something." She took in a deep breath and sat back in her seat. "Is it that obvious" she asked. "A little bit" Sam scratched his head. "Well I'm sorry for worring you but it's nothing really, I just found something desturbing in Peters room this smorning." She blabbed. She didn't mean to but it just slipped out. "Oh was it a play boy" Sam smiled. Aunt May cackled "no, no nothing like that" she smiled at Sam. She wondered if she should tell him what she found. He is her friend and it be nice to talk to someone but he's also Peters friend and she doesn't want Peters friends to hate him. She sighed and her smile fell. "Can you keep a secret" she asked. Sam's smile faded at her question. He nodded at her. Aunt May took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. "This smorning when I was gathering the blankets from Peters room I dropped my phone. It slid under his bed and I went to grab it." Sam nodded along to her story. "When I grabbed it I noticed something tapped or glued or something, I don't know what it was but it was very strong." Sam froze at the mention of peters web. He wondered if Aunt May had found out his secret. "I pulled it and looked at it" she grinned the steering wheel. "It was a box of cigarettes" Same eyes widdend. "My peter smokes, why would he do that I thought we had tought him that those things are bad" her voice was shakey. "I thought he was a good kid, we raised him to be a good kid so why is he smoking" tears started to form in her eyes. Sam was at a loss for words. It was hard to imagine Peter smoking, especially since he didn't look or smell like a smoker. An idea popped into his head. "Mabey he's not a full time smoker, mabey he smokes occasionally." That idea didn't help her. The car was silent as Sam tried to think of something to help her. He sighed and looked at her. "Peter is a good guy, he helps others where he can. So mabey talk to him about the smoking he'll listen and I don't think he'll lash out at you." Sam patted her shoulder. She smiled at him and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you" she told him. She took in another deep breath and turned to the window in front of them. "You're right he's my nephew and I raised him to be good, still em raising him. Alright I'll talk to him when we get home." Sam smiled. "Ya get him to kick the habit" he cheered. "Wooo ya I will" she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
